


Jealousy

by YaoiRhythm



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiRhythm/pseuds/YaoiRhythm
Summary: Chiaki gets a girlfriend, and for the first time, Kanata feels hate, envy, and anger.





	

"Chiaki?"

"Yes, Kanata?"

"What makes a 'hero', to 'you'? What 'must' a 'hero' be in your 'mind'?"

Chiaki had introduced everyone to his girlfriend two days prior. Apparently they had only begin together for literally a day before Chiaki introduced her to everyone in RYUSEITAI.

"A hero must not ever feel hate, jealousy, or have the desire to do anything bad or wish any bad upon anyone," Chiaki explained, not even having the slightest clue what this could be about.

"Then 'I' am not a 'hero'," Kanata replied.

"What makes you say that, Ryusei Blue? Your heart is as pure and big as the Pacific Ocean!"

"Because 'I' 'hate' someone. I'm 'jealous' of the same person, and wish she were never 'born'."

Chiaki gasped, not because he was talking to his fellow "hero", but because this was coming out of Kanata's mouth.

"Who is it? Is it somebody I know? I promise, I will purify your tainted soul!"

And for the first time, Kanata lost his temper.

"It's that 'bitch' named Ai or whatever!"

Chiaki was speechless. He couldn't even feel how shocked he was. He couldn't care less that it was his girlfriend that Kanata had just insulted. He could just stare at Kanata's sour expression and clenched fists.

"You said once that you'd make sure I'd never 'suffer'..."

"Why are you jealous of her...?" Chiaki managed to mutter.

"Because you 'love' her, which means you only 'like' girls..." Kanata said as he began to cry, "Which means 'I' never had a 'chance', even if I did 'find' the 'courage' to 'tell you' how 'I feel'... and now you'll 'break up' with her and start going out with 'me' because it would make 'me' 'happy'... but that wouldn't be how you 'really' feel, right?!"

Chiaki couldn't help but laugh.

"She forced the title of boyfriend down upon me, and wouldn't let me refuse."


End file.
